


Out in the open

by boleyn13



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Avengers Tower, Cheating, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-30
Updated: 2016-05-30
Packaged: 2018-07-11 05:18:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7030585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boleyn13/pseuds/boleyn13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony hasn't seen Steve in three weeks and that's longer than he can take. Tonight Steve will be at the party. Just like Pepper. So Tony decides that they sneak away. It's not like there's a risk of getting caught...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Out in the open

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everybody,
> 
> While writing some pretty depressive and dark stuff I decided that I need a break and I ended up writing porn for the sake of it. The usual :)
> 
> Hope you have fun with it :)

“Tony, would you stop fidgeting? You act like a caffeine junkie with withdrawal symptoms.” It wasn’t a real reproach, Pepper was teasing him, wearing an amused smile on her lips.

A little embarrassed Tony shrugged, putting on a smirk. “Sorry, just too many people ordering my favourite scotch. Soon there will be nothing left for me.”

Pepper chuckled, gesturing towards the glass in Tony’s hand and pecked him softly on the cheek. “You’ll survive.”

That Tony wasn’t so sure of, but he did his best to not let it show. He was nervous, for an entire hour now his heart had been beating too fast and he didn’t know what to do with his hands. One of them was holding a glass, but since he intended to down it in one gulp during the next five seconds, he would have to find something else to do with both of them.

The only part of his body which wasn’t completely useless at the moment was his eyes. Continuously they were scanning the room, every little corner. Yet nothing special was to be seen. About 100 guests, Tony wasn’t sure of the exact number, Pepper had sent out the invitations. Some politicians and celebrities, an average Stark party. Things were relaxed and nice, everybody was in a good mood, their glasses were full and Tony was playing the smooth host. He wouldn’t have it any other way.

Tony had already shaken dozens of hands, charmed his guests and not a single one had noticed that he was only looking over their shoulder. Waiting for someone else, searching for someone else.

“Oh, look, there is Phil. We have to say hello.” Pepper tugged gently on his arm, sliding her hand into his and pulled him along. Right, Coulson. Another agent to show up late and still not the person Tony was waiting for.

Tony couldn’t say that he was getting impatient, that would be understatement. He had been waiting for weeks now and it was getting increasingly hard to pretend that he wasn’t feeling quite some tension. Another hour and he would be going up the walls, which would be a bitch to explain…

“Phil, so glad you could come!”

“My pleasure, Miss Potts. Mr. Stark, thank you for the invitation.”

Right, Coulson, Tony should say something. Offering his usual bright smile Tony shook his hand. “What kind of party would this be without our favourite agent? Actually… it was Pepper who invited you, I got overruled.”

“As charming as always.”

They engaged in some boring, unimportant small talk and Tony’s mind was already miles away. No sign of them. Seriously? Yes, to make an impression you had to show up late to the party, but this was getting ridiculous.

Pepper was chatting about some violinist, pianist, something, something with Coulson and Tony winked at one of the waiters and pointed at his glass. More booze, he had to kill the time.

“Mr. Stark…”

Great, another person who wanted something from him, when all Tony could think about… Oh. Fuck. No, not tonight. Unacceptable. This evening wasn’t going to be ruined before it even started.

Tony looked into a familiar face. A handsome bastard with green eyes. Loki always used this face when he wanted to wander around a crowd of people without causing mass hysteria. Turning to his girlfriend Tony cleared his throat. “Pepper, you didn’t invite Public Enemy here by any chance?”

Pepper most determinedly shook her head. “No, I definitely didn’t.”

Loki didn’t seem impressed, smiling smugly and sipping on Tony’s scotch. Well, fuck that guy. Great liquor wasted. “You heard the lady. Get out.”

“Oh, I wouldn’t miss this party for the world. You have such a wonderful reputation as a host.”

“Get. Out. Or I will introduce you to the big guns.” Empty threat, Tony wouldn’t cause a scene, not tonight, he still had plans and they definitely wouldn’t happen if he started a fight with Reindeer games.

“I doubt that.” Tony hated that self-satisfied grin. “I will admit that I invited myself, because I thought tonight would be a good opportunity to ask a favour.”

Was this guy out of his mind? “I’m doing you a favour right now and ask you one more time to leave, then I’ll make you leave.”

That grin wouldn’t go away and it sent a shiver down Tony’s back. Not the good kind though. “Are you sure?”

“100 percent.”

To his surprise Loki eventually nodded. “Then I will have to take my leave. I wish you a pleasant evening, Mr. Stark. Miss Potts, you look lovely.”

Just like that Loki turned around and vanished in the crowd, Tony staring after him. Any other night he would have kicked Loki’s ass and thrown him off the balcony. That would take up a lot of time though and Tony had other plans.

“You handled that wonderfully. I’m proud of you.” Pepper smiled at him and even rewarded him with a kiss. Okay, so she also had been sure that he’d cause a scene. Then the party would be most definitely over.

“You know me, I’m always…” Tony trailed off, because finally his eyes spotted two new guests moving across the room. His poor heart was speeding up again and he instinctively let go of Pepper’s hand.

“I guess we’re a bit late.” Natasha was the first one to join them and Tony greeted her with a crooked smirk. “The North Koreans didn’t want to let you go?”

“They seemed to enjoy our company quite a lot. Good to see you, Tony.” Steve returned Tony’s smile before turning to Pepper and kissing her on the cheek. “Hello Pepper. The party seems to be a success.”

“How can you tell? You’ve only been here a minute. You guys don’t even have something to drink yet.” Pepper loved her role as a host and she was definitely doing a better job than Tony. From this moment on all Tony could focus on was hiding his eagerness.

Small talk, right. For about another hour. At least.

This was going to be the worst hour of his life.

“So, you guys are here which means your mission wasn’t a complete failure. Mind to share some details? I’m planning on going on a trip to North Korea too. Any tourist spots I should visit? Secret nuclear bases?” Tony was sipping on his new drink, his eyes darting from Steve to Natasha.

“The mission is top secret, Tony.”

“Come on, all you gotta do is shake or nod your head.”

“No.”

“Did you steal the crown jewels? Hey, nodding or shaking. Not rolling your eyes.”

Tony had no clue how he survived the next 60 minutes, but around midnight he was aching and it was impossible to wait just a second longer. Pepper was busy talking with the secretary of state who also happened to be a close friend, a better opportunity wouldn’t present itself. There was no denying, Tony’s plan was still risky, but that only made it all the more exciting. Also it had been three fucking weeks.

Leaning against the bar Tony scrabbled a few words onto a napkin, before slipping it into the pocket of a waiter and a 100 dollar note into his hand. A whispered instruction and Tony got away. With every step he was scared that somebody would stop him or talk to him, but he was lucky. More or less unseen Tony hurried up the stairs and rushed down the hall. It wasn’t illuminated since the party took only place downstairs and Tony didn’t bother to turn on a light, since he immediately disappeared into the bathroom at the end of the hall. Also he shouldn’t attract any kind of attention.

As soon as the door fell shut behind him Tony started pacing. Three weeks without anything. One hour of watching him without being able to do anything. Two minutes passed and Tony was already worrying that he couldn’t’ get away when the door was being opened. Steve slipped inside the room, pushing the door closed with his foot and Tony instantly crashed their mouths together. Two strong arms wrapped themselves around Tony, pressing him against a hard body while they were kissing greedily. Burying his fingers in Steve’s hair Tony slightly bit down on Steve’s lower lip who responded by forcing his tongue into Tony’s mouth. It was messy and rough and Tony moaned in relief. Finally having Steve’s mouth on him, feeling his body, the one thing he had been yearning for the entire night. Yet it wasn’t enough and Tony only wanted more.

“Missed you…” Steve’s hot mouth brushed over Tony’s neck and he wanted those lips everywhere on his body. Yanking Steve’s head back up, Tony kissed him hard, whimpering against his mouth. “Three fucking weeks, Steve…” Emphasizing his need Tony rubbed himself against Steve, earning a moan from him. Steve’s hands instantly were on his ass, squeezing softly.

Driven by lust Tony couldn’t wait another second, continuing to kiss Steve while his hands were already tugging on Steve’s jeans, opening the button and zipper before Steve could even react in any kind of way.

“We don’t have the time…” Despite his words Steve pressed their groins together, letting Tony feel his erection.

Panting against Steve’s mouth Tony whined softly “Three weeks… I need your cock in me right now…”

Steve responded with a growl, his fingers rapidly setting to work on Tony’s pants without any finesse, almost tearing them off. Tony’s cock was pulsing with need when it was freed from the fabric of his pants, he wasn’t wearing any underwear. When Steve reached around him Tony shook his head. “Prepared myself right before the party...”

“Fuck, Tony…” Steve groaned, his beautiful eyes wide with lust and desire. Unceremoniously grabbing Tony Steve lifted him onto the sick, kissing him deeply. While eagerly returning the filthy kiss Tony pulled Steve between his legs, clawing at Steve’s jeans and shoving them down as far as needed. Steve hooked his arm behind Tony’s lower back, pulling him forward to get him into position, one of Tony’s hands was gripping Steve’s shoulder, the other one was on his cock, placing it against his loose entrance.

With one harsh, powerful thrust Steve instantly shoved inside, causing Tony to moan loudly. His body was trembling with need, fingers digging into Steve’s broad shoulders, their eyes staring into each other while Steve delivered another hard push and didn’t stop until he had bottomed out.

Panting hard Tony savoured the feeling of finally having this cock back inside of him. Despite being stretched and lubed Tony still felt a little pain from the rough way Steve had entered him, but that only made it better. He wanted all of him this very second after three weeks without him and Steve was right – they didn’t have much time. Tony was the fucking host of this party and Steve was Captain America. Their absence would be noted.

Spreading his legs as far as he could Tony pulled Steve down in new kiss and deliberately squeezed his muscles around Steve’s cock. He was rewarded with a rhythm of hard, deep thrusts, Steve’s hands on his hips holding him in place while he fucked him.

Throwing his head back Tony wrapped the fingers of one hand around the edge of the sink, bracing himself to get some leverage and started pushing down to meet Steve’s relentless thrusts as best as he could. It felt so incredibly good to be taken this way, having Steve’s perfect body between his spread thighs and his gorgeous cock working Tony’s insides. So deep inside of him, pulsing with need and finally giving Tony what he had been waiting for.

“So good…” Steve’s lips were parted, his breath fast and irregular, flushed cheeks and looking delicious.

Tony wished they could draw this out, that Steve would pull out, bend him over the skin, thrust back inside so he could fuck him deeper, harder, so Tony would feel him for days. But they couldn’t and Tony needed to come. Closing his legs as tightly as he could around Steve’s hips, Tony squeezed his muscles again, causing Steve utter an animalistic growl. His perfect rhythm fell apart, his thrusts getting even harder and Tony’s eyes rolled back in his head from the pleasure.

“I want to feel you come, Steve… I want to feel your come inside of me…” Moaning the words against Steve’s ear did the trick and after burying himself deeply inside of Tony Steve fell apart. By pressing his lips against Tony’s he probably stopping himself from screaming. Feeling Steve’s release inside of him Tony sighed, his own cock still throbbing.

Steve pulled out a little bit too fast, but Tony’s brain didn’t have the time to register the pain, because of the mouth that was now wrapped around his cock. It didn’t need more than a clever flick of that tongue and Tony felt his orgasm rolling through him. Almost greedily Steve swallowed his come, not leaving any trace behind of what they had just done.

Feeling completely fucked out and ridiculously content Tony pulled Steve back up, kissing him lazily, tasting himself on Steve’s lips. Their tongues danced around each other and although they had taken off the edge, Tony knew they needed to do that again as soon as possible. His mind was already searching for excuses to sneak away and what to tell Pepper.

It was Steve who eventually pulled away. “We should get back…”

“Yeah… “ Making no attempt to move Tony initiated a new kiss and Steve responded instantly. Gathering all his willpower Tony finally pushed him away, jumping off the sink. Taking a step back Steve pulled his jeans back up while Tony had to pick up his pants from the floor before getting redressed. He quickly checked his appearance in the mirror and of course he looked slightly flushed. Damn…

After splashing his face with cold water Tony turned back to Steve. “How do I look?”

“Gorgeous.” A satisfied smile was playing around his lips and Tony wanted to lose his clothes again straight away. It also didn’t help that Steve pulled him close and started trailing kisses over his neck. “You can get away after the party? Come to my floor… there’s still a lot of things I want to do to you tonight…”

Tony sucked in a breath and nodded before thinking about it. “I’ll come up with something…”

“Good… missed you so bad…” Another kiss, a hand on his ass and Tony had to push Steve away before they indeed ended up again fucking on the bathroom floor. They shared a grin before Tony opened the door and left the bathroom.

Back at the party Tony felt perfectly relaxed, unable to keep a bright smile of his lips. Pepper was talking to Hill when Tony found her. Wrapping an arm around her waist Tony pecked her on the cheek, causing her to laugh. “Hey there, where have you been?” She asked joyfully, leaning against him.

“Just catching up on a few things. Hill, what’s up? You ladies have empty glasses, let me get you something.”

It was Tony’s party, therefore it naturally lasted until the early morning and only then the last guests stumbled outside. Yeah, there was nothing left of Tony’s scotch. Not that he cared about that anymore. The first thing Pepper did when the party was officially over was to take off her heels and letting out a loud yawn. It was kind of cute to see her not in ‘perfect hostess or CEO’ mode. “I am so tired… You’re coming?” She stopped from heading up the stairs when she noticed that Tony wasn’t following her.

“Later, I saved a bottle of the good stuff. I’ll have another glass with Steve. I need to find out how they fucked North Korea over without Natasha around.” Tony had figured out a long time ago that the best way to lie was to stick to the truth as closely as possible.

Shrugging casually Pepper looked at him with sleepy eyes. “Alright… try to not wake me up when come to bed…”

Tony watched her walking up the stairs before grabbing the bottle of scotch from where he had hidden it (behind a fucking plant) and turned around to head for the elevator. He didn’t get very far though, since a tall figure stepped out of the shadows right next to him. “Didn’t you tell me to come to your floor?”

“I know, but...” Tony thought it was amazing that Steve could still blush. “… I didn’t know how long you’d take and I didn’t want to wait.”

Oh yes, Tony definitely shared that sentiment. “I guess we don’t use any more time then…” Putting the bottle aside Tony immediately forgot about it, dragging Steve into a passionate kiss. Completely wrapped up in each other they stumbled towards Tony’s ridiculously huge couch and fell onto it with Tony on top.

Pulling back Tony took a few seconds to take in the sight of the gorgeous guy beneath him. Impossible to ever get used to this. After kissing him again Tony moved to straddle him and quickly stripped off his own shirt. Steve’s eyes were travelling over his naked chest, followed by his fingers. “I’ve been thinking about this every single night during the last three weeks…”

“Yeah…” Tony’s voice turned into a moan when Steve’s thumb brushed over his nipple. “Me too… next time they send you on another mission that lasts longer than four days, I’m going to blow the place up.”

“Four entire days?” Steve laughed softly while Tony was busy frantically opening the damned buttons of his shirt. That was taking too much time.

They more or less ripped each other’s clothes off and Tony licked every piece of Steve’s skin that he could reach. Despite being up all night Tony wasn’t feeling tired at all, rather intoxicated and that had nothing to do with the booze. After teasing Tony endlessly by putting his hands everywhere on him but on his cock Steve rolled them around, sliding between Tony’s legs and grinding against him.

“Damn, Steve… just fuck me already…” Tony gasped, not being able to stop his hips from moving against Steve’s.

“I’ve already fucked you in the bathroom. How can you still be so eager?” Steve’s tongue was dangerously close to his ear and Tony was going to lose his mind, because a quickie in the bathroom didn’t suffice after three weeks. Also he couldn’t stand it when Steve acted like he didn’t want it as bad as him. Luckily he knew how to teach him a lesson.

Steve uttered a loud, lust filled groan, pushing into the hand that Tony had just wrapped around his cock. “This feels quite eager to me…” Tony circled the tip with his thumb, then rubbing it along the underside of Steve’s cock.

No more fooling around. Tony’s entire body jerked when two fingers were being shoved into him. They felt strangely slick, but Tony couldn’t bring himself to think about the question if Steve had brought lube or why he hadn’t seen it. Tony merely moved against the fingers that curled inside of him and…

“God! Steve, come on! Now!”

The fingers and the immense pleasure disappeared, but Tony could feel the head of Steve’s cock pressing against his entrance and for a second Tony thought that Steve was going to fucking tease him. No pretence, Steve clearly needed this as much as him and pushed inside without hesitating another second.

Burying his fingers in Steve’s back Tony moaned in pleasure while Steve’s cock slid into him, filling him so perfectly. Again Steve didn’t stop until he was as deep inside as the position would allow and it was fucking perfect.

Nuzzling his neck Steve took a moment, probably to let Tony adjust. A moment that he didn’t definitely didn’t want. “You feel so good… so hot… wanted to do this the second I saw you tonight…”

Tony rolled his hips, sliding his legs around Steve’s waist and his arms around his shoulders. “Show me. Come on, Steve, fuck me hard...” The last word turned into a wail when Steve instantly complied, thrusting into Tony and from there it was perfect.

They moved together, panting into each other’s mouth and every single one of Steve’s well placed thrusts made Tony squirm. How much he had missed Steve’s weight on him, his firm grip on him while he was fucking him and those little noises that sounded suspiciously like Tony’s name.

Pushing his hips up Tony tried to get more of Steve’s cock, more of him, whimpering in both pleasure and need. His cock was straining against his stomach, yet he didn’t want Steve to touch him, so he could last longer.

To keep his own hands from touching himself Tony put them on Steve’s ass, squeezing, pushing, anything to get him deeper inside.

“Shit, Tony!” Steve reacted by grabbing Tony’s legs, pushing them up and putting them over his shoulders. Tony felt his lower body being pulled upwards by the change of position and the new angle made Steve’s cock slide in deeper and Tony was going to lose his mind.

As if being balls deep inside of Tony wasn’t enough and it totally wasn’t Steve started to pound into him and all Tony could do was taking it. And telling Steve how much he loved it, how good he was fucking him, but mostly he only moaned his name. “Yes… Steve… oh…”

“Tony…”

Steve was fucking him so hard and good, Tony could come from his cock alone. Just the feeling of it pushing…

“As much as I hate to interrupt…”

Suddenly Steve froze, his cock still inside of Tony who was whining. Instantly trying to get him to move again before he even realised why he had stopped. Somebody was talking.

Turning his head Tony spotted Loki casually sitting on the couch opposite of them, grinning shamelessly. That son of a bitch! Tony didn’t care if he was going to blow up half of the city, but interrupting him and Steve… No! Tony was about to open his mouth to start yelling, but Loki shook his head, pointing with his index finger at something behind them.

In horror Tony realised that the light had been turned on upstairs and even worse – Pepper was on the stairs. Fuck! Getting caught cheating was worse enough, but Tony was fucking lying here with Steve’s cock all the way inside of him. A fact that wasn’t about to change since Steve seemed too shocked to even move.

“Pepper, I know this looks…” Tony trailed off when he noticed that something was wrong. He wasn’t being yelled at, things weren’t being thrown at him and Pepper wasn’t even looking at him. She was wearing her pyjamas, looking half asleep, her eyes lazily darting around the room. What? They were right in front of her! Naked, fucking.

“What is…” Steve whispered and Tony instantly put a hand over his mouth.

“Tony?” Pepper yawned, still looking around the room and then shrugged.

What was happening?

With his eyes wide Tony watched his girlfriend walking back upstairs and the light was turned off.

Finally Steve pushed Tony’s hand away, staring at him with wide eyes. “What was that?”

“Would you allow me to enlighten you?” Loki looked so fucking content with himself that Tony didn’t even have the time to feel relieved. “Mr. Stark’s girlfriend was peacefully sleeping until she heard strange noises coming from the main room. I think I don’t have to point out what she heard.”

Yeah… now not going to Steve’s floor seemed like an awfully stupid idea.

“She decided to check it out, so she came downstairs.”

“And she didn’t see us… why?”

Loki wiggled his fingers and green strings of magic were dancing around the tips. Oh, right, fucking illusionist. So Tony hadn’t been caught cheating, because of Loki… that couldn’t come without a price.

Steve cleared his throat, clearly looking uncomfortable. “Uhm… why did you do that?”

That stupid grin grew even wider. “Well, I came here asking for a favour… Now I think I am in the position of demanding a favour.”

“Fine… what the fuck do you want?!”

“I have a list.” That son of a bitch actually pulled a parchment roll out of his armour and did a little wave with it while leaning back, clearly making himself comfortable. “I will gladly read it to you. In a moment. You may continue…”


End file.
